


[Podfic] we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again) by Finduilas

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again) by Finduilas<br/><b>Summary</b>: “Was it Gerard?” Derek asks, nodding towards the side of Stiles’ face. Stiles’ hand flies up to cover it, as if that can somehow make Derek un-see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again) by Finduilas

**Title** : we are shining (and we’ll never be afraid again)  
**Author** : Finduilas  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Underage  
**Summary** : “Was it Gerard?” Derek asks, nodding towards the side of Stiles’ face. Stiles’ hand flies up to cover it, as if that can somehow make Derek un-see.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/502103?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:28:56  
download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/we%20are%20shining%20\(and%20we'll%20never%20be%20afraid%20again\)%20by%20%20Finduilas.mp3), [podbook by Fire-juggler here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_we_are_shining.zip)


End file.
